


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Purpledragon6



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Professor Granville has had it up to the Empire State with the Aken family, Trina trying to be a normal teenager, single dad Obake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Obake tries to rebuild whats left of his life with his daughter, under a new name and new location. Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax open their own investigation in a last ditch effort to save the former villain.





	Like Father, Like Daughter

10 Years Prior: 

“Hey, father.”

Obake glanced up from the monitor he had been reading from. His unfinished creation sat just a short distance away in her charging box, seemingly studying him through her human-like eye. It almost startled him how realistic she looked and even how she spoke, but it also didn’t surprise him. 10 years of hard work and striving for perfection lead him to expect as much.

“Yes, dear?” He asked, eyes shifting back to the monitor.

It wasn’t as if he actually cared to know, though he was curious as to what her response would be. Years ago she couldn’t even form a sentence on her own, and now she was almost speaking independently. Replicating the thought process of a human into a computer coding had been the difficult part, so seeing it finally being used- It was like watching a child grow up before your very eyes.

Now if she would just rap things up so he could get back to work.

“I’d give you a hand in the lab, but you only made me one and I’m using it.” The AI snickered, her artificial eyes lighting up.

“… I programmed you with the best artificial intelligence software money could buy, and spent 10 years programming you to form independent thought- And you use it to make a pun?” Obake wrinkled his nose slightly, allowing the coldest of smiles to tug at the corner of his lips for a moment.

“If you made me a second arm then I wouldn’t have anything to joke about.” She shot back, her grin widening as her creator did. “And the other half of my face please?”

“Darling, I went many years with half a face. You’ll live.” The smile finally faded, and the room went quiet for a moment.

“Is it really living though if I’m not organi-”

“I will work on those things eventually! Just let me finish my work!”

“My outer shell is technically your work!”

It was days like this where the last 10 years and all that hard work almost felt wasted. Instead of an AI minion, he had somehow created a pre-teen daughter instead. One who used the gift she was given for backtalk… The company was nice though.  
.  
.  
.  
Present Day: 

A dull pain ran through Obake's temple, as the sound of dripping water resonated throughout the damp apartment. The leak was coming somewhere from inside the cramped space but the events of the previous week had left the villain too tired to go in search of it. It didn't help matters that his daughter was currently using his left arm as a charging port despite hers being plugged just across the way. They had both been crammed on the worn sofa that came with their new residence, waiting out a violent storm that had blown through their area not even ten minutes ago. Still, the wait was almost maddening. 

"Trina, I'm going to need my arm back eventually." He muttered, shaking his wrist for emphasis. 

"Low battery... To tired to get up... Gonna have to wait." The robot muttered cockily. "Also its the couch is the only soft spot in the couch and I already called it for tonight."

"Keep talking like that and you can sleep on the floor." With a quick eye roll Obake took one more stab at wiggling free from the child's weight, and was almost relived when he was finally able to stand again. 

Despite the ache in his head and the pounding rain outside, it was almost time for the two of them to eat and he didn't intend on making them miss anymore meals. Not when there was so much more left to do. 

"I'm going out." He announced, grabbing a hoodie for the trip. "Be good." 

:"Fix the leak and then sneak out for bot fighting, got it." Trina smirked, though Obake could see her exhaustion clear as day. In response, he shook his head. 

"Finish charging, then fix the leak." He corrected sternly. "Do you want anything from the cafe?"

The robot perked up a little at the suggestion of food. 

"Cream-cheese donuts and one of those little coffees with a cat in the foam?" 

"I'll see what I can do." 

With that, he started for the door.

"Be careful out there, dad."


End file.
